Twilight Zone
by Garowyn
Summary: Joey Wheeler is on a flight back to Domino City, Japan, when he experiences the most terrifying event of his life.


**A/N: I don't own YGO or the Twilight Zone Movie.**

* * *

It was late evening when Joey and Serenity Wheeler entered the airport with their grandparents. "Bye Joey! Bye Serenity! Thanks for visiting!" Mrs. Wheeler, the grandmother of Joey on his father's side, called. Joey waved as he headed down the hallway towards his flight.

"Bye Grandma! Bye Gramps!" Joey shouted back, holding onto his backpack. It would be a long flight to Domino City. Inside the bag he had everything he needed to keep him entertained including several snacks and cookies his grandmother had made. He hated airline food and nearly threw up one of the meals when arriving a few days ago.

"Bye!" Serenity called, she too with her own backpack. The two disappeared from view and entered the plane. Already it was crowded with nervous people, happy people, sad people, and any other kind of emotion under the sun. In short, there were a lot of people on the airplane.

A bubbly hostess directed them to their seats. "This is so cool! I mean, that we were allowed to travel by ourselves!" Serenity commented. "Don't you think so, Joey?"

"Speak for yourself!" Joey cringed. "I hate flying!" He immediately fastened his seatbelt and anxiously awaited their departure. "C'mon, c'mon! The sooner we leave, the faster we reach Domino City!"

"Oh Joey… You yourself said it wasn't too bad when we left Domino." Serenity insisted. "Going back won't be any different. Honestly Joey, make up your mind!"

"That was different then..." Joey defended himself, remembering that he had purchased several comic books and a new CD to keep himself busy at the beginning of the trip. The only difference now was that he had listened to the CD hundreds of times and the comics were well worn-out. "I hope you're right. The forecast for today was rain and it hasn't rained or stormed yet!" He peered outside the window. "I see dark clouds!"

Serenity sighed patting his shoulder. "It'll be all okay. And look! You get to sit by the window this time!" She didn't tell him though that she would rather sit by the aisle during a storm and not next to window, otherwise she would be defeating the purpose of her words of encouragement.

"I suppose you're right. It was cool seeing the land from a birds-eye view." Joey agreed and grinned. "Thanks sis."

"Anytime." Serenity smiled.

The pilot did his usual introductory speech and soon they were off. Joey held on tightly to the armrests as the plane increased speed and soon left the ground, ascending into the sky. It was about 7:00pm and they would be in Domino in a couple of hours.

"Ouch!" Joey plugged his ears after they popped. "That's one part I don't like." He reached into his bag for a comic, stealing a glance outside the window, seeing droplets of water appear on the glass. "Of all the times—it just has to storm when I'm on a plane!"

"Get used to it!" A little girl looked at him snobbishly from across the aisle. She had a ventriloquist dummy on her lap and was making it talk, utilizing her voice.

"Eh, quiet!" Joey snapped at her. "Girls..." He grumbled. Serenity just shook her head and put her headphones on. Joey grumbled and returned to reading his comic book. He began to feel lightheaded, sweat on his brow, and he kept fidgeting with his fingers, and shifting his position. The blonde felt like he was being watched and so he glanced up, determined to see just who it was. A rather large man, the source, was staring at him strangely from the seat in front. "What?" Joey frowned at him and the man frowned back and turned around. "Stare-cow." The teenager mumbled, hating it when people stared at him for no reason. It was very annoying and useless.

Outside, the storm continued to brew. Lightning could be seen, thunder could be heard. The little girl still attempted to annoy him further with her ventriloquist dummy, which looked really creepy whenever the lightning illuminated it's wooden features. Joey glared at her and told her to mind her own business.

The rain pounded on the windows, shaking the plane slightly. Suddenly a large thunderclap shook the plane, startling all it's passengers. Joey began to panic. Serenity took her headphones off and turned to him. "Please calm down, Joey! It's only thunder. I'm scared of it too but we're safe! Just try and sleep." She reassured him softly.

Joey nodded and grabbed his comic book again. He tried to read it but he couldn't concentrate, unable to shake off an uneasy feeling. Joey looked outside where the rain was pounding on the small window. More lightning shed light on the plane's left wing and Joey thought he saw something peculiar at the far end. He rubbed his eyes quickly and looked again. He saw a strange silhouette tearing at something. The engine perhaps? "Uh…Serenity?"

Lightning flashed once more, giving him a clearer view and it was some sort of creature with a tail. "Ack!" He instantly sat back in his seat, his breath quickening. "Serenity, there's something out there!"

Serenity looked and saw nothing. "No there isn't, Joey, please go to sleep." She grabbed the blanket she had been using and wrapped it around his neck. "There." She reached over him, shut the window shade, and then gave him a quick hug.

Joey sighed and snuggled down in the blanket. He was sure he had seen some sort of creature, destroying the engine. Joey Wheeler didn't hallucinate. He inhaled, then exhaled. The little girl looked at him strangely. "The weird man is seeing things!" She declared loudly, catching the attention of nearby travelers.

Joey glared at her again, giving her the fist, and then fell asleep for a few minutes. When he opened his eyes, most of the people on the plane were trying to sleep as well. It was dead quiet save for the sound of the thunder and rain. Even Serenity had fallen asleep. The same odd feeling still clung to him and he felt sweat all over his body. What if they crashed? What if lightning knocked out the engine? What's out there? What if it tried to come inside the airplane?

No longer able to contain his curiosity, Joey shoved the blanket onto the floor of the plane and debated whether to open the window or not. 'That thing could still be out there!' He thought, his hands shaking. Intent on finding out if his eyes betrayed him, he opened the window shade, only to come face to face with a hideous slimy faced creature, it's eyes bulging out, and it's mouth like a skull, slime and saliva dripping out. Joey screamed bloody murder, waking everyone up, sending some into a panic. The hostess drifted over to their seat.

"Joey!" Serenity grabbed him by the shoulders, desperate to relieve him of his fears. "Calm down!" She cried.

Joey began to blubber, and several hostesses, the large man who was a security man, and the pilot, began to hold him down, trying to calm him. Joey began uttering strange things. Strange to them, that is. "Eyes! Slime! Outside! He's outside! I saw him! There's an alien outside wrecking the engine!" He screamed again but was soon sat back down and restrained tightly by many arms.

"I saw him too!" An elderly woman called behind him, standing up.

"Maureen!" Her husband scolded.

"What? I'm just trying to support him!" The woman retorted, sitting back down.

"Listen," The pilot began in a firm tone. "You're frightening the passengers and endangering the safety of this plane. PLEASE calm down and get some rest. We'll be landing soon." He commanded.

"But the engine! I saw it tear the engine apart!" Joey stammered, near tears. "That engine is gone, isn't it? GONE!" He struggled to release himself from the man's hold in order to peek outside the window again but his effort was fruitless.

"Young man, this plane has four separate engines. Yes, one of the engines has broken down but the chances of one of the other three breaking down also are remote." The pilot answered calmly, obviously familiar with this type of fare. "I'm leaving now. Stay calm, everything will be all right. I promise."

Joey nodded dumbly, unconvinced, knowing something was definitely out there. Some kind of monster. Had someone summoned a Duel Monster?

Serenity put her arm around him and the passengers talked amongst themselves. A hostess kept an eye on him, as well as the large man in front of them. Joey breathed heavily as Serenity whispered soothing words to him. Suddenly a flash blinded him. The pest of a little girl had taken a picture of him with an old camera, where the pictures automatically came out and you had to wait about thirty seconds for them to develop. He was about to needle her for being a pest when an idea struck Joey and he struggled out of Serenity's grasp and grabbed the camera from the girl.

"That's bad manners, you mean man!" The little girl said, reaching for her camera but she was no match for the healthy young male. So she sat back in her seat watching him, curious as to what he was doing.

Joey scowled at her and then turned to the window, seeing the creature again. It was still tearing away at the engine. Joey's eyes widened and his lips parted as if to say something. "…"

"Joey, what are you doing?" Serenity tried to sit her older brother back down but the plane jerked and she and others were thrown to the floor.

Joey ignored her and took a picture, which came out immediately but it was still blurry. "Come on, come on!" He yelled, waving it around. When it came to, all he could see was the flash reflected in the window. "No!" Groaning, he glanced around and spotted an air tank rolling around the floor. He picked it up and tried to smash the window with it. Everybody screamed and the large man tackled him to the floor. The two struggled for a few moments, each trying to gain the upper hand. Joey spotted a small handgun inside the security man's sock. He reached for it, grabbed it, and turned around so he was facing the window. He fired several shots and suddenly his entire body flew to the window, torso and upward outside in the storm. The large man grabbed him before he could fly out of the window completely.

Joey gasped and saw the grotesque creature coming for him. The creature was about to attack when it turned and saw that the plane was gradually heading down to Domino City. The city lights were visible through the wispy clouds. The creature turned back to him, paused, hesitating, and then struck Joey on the face with his clawed hand. Joey sputtered as slime covered his face. "Yuck!"

The creature shook his finger at Joey, an almost smirk on his disgusting face, and then flew off the plane, disappearing into the clouds. Joey was pulled back in and held against his seat for the duration of the flight.

The plane landed shortly and the male teenager was put into a straight jacket and sent to the hospital. Serenity went with him, worried for her brother. His actions had frightened her immensely, terrified at the thought that he had almost died.

Outside in the night, at the airport, passengers were milling around, talking about the young teen.

"He's crazy! He's insane!"

"He had a gun!"

"I told you I saw it!"

"Maureen!"

Some crewmen were walking around the airplane, inspecting it. "Hey Joe!" One of the workers called, sounding puzzled. "You had better come look at this." The side of the plane's left wing was scratched and had torn wires. Everyone was confused and shocked, wondering if it was possible that…

"Perhaps the boy was right!" A person remarked.

Meanwhile, in the ambulance, Joey was chuckling on the stretcher, muttering to himself. He was drenched in sweat, a bit of slime, and rain.

"Had a rough night?" The driver asked, glancing behind him where the siblings were.

"Yes we did." Serenity answered for Joey. "He claims he saw an alien on the plane." She was very much concerned about her brother's hysterical and mental state.

The driver turned on some old tunes and chuckled. "Hey—you wanna hear somethin' real scary?" He asked turning around with a freakish grin.

Joey froze, eyes wide. Then the unmistakable tune of the Twilight Zone played into the night...


End file.
